Del odio Al Amor
by Andrea-Sakurita
Summary: Ella comprometida con la persona equivocada, el con un corazon roto que no le deja ver la clarida, ambos sin confiar el uno al otro, pero ¿que pasa cuando se dan cuenta que se aman? se odiaran mas? leannn please! esta muyy bueno
1. Chapter 1

''**Del Odio al Amor''**

**I Capítulo:**

**Conociéndote**

Hace muchos siglos en los años 1600 épocas de reyes, reinas y princesas. En un reino vivía una familia real con el apellido Kinomoto eran personas muy finas, el Rey se llamaba Fujitaka, la Reina tenía el nombre de Nadeshiko, su hijo mayor el Príncipe tenia el nombre de Touya, y la Princesa llevaba el nombre de Sakura tal como su nombre ella era hermosa, bondadosa todos los príncipes del reino y de los demás países habían caído bajo su encanto, pero ella no le daba mucha importancia, a ella solo le gustaba andar con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo, ellas dos eran como hermanas ya que habían vivido mucho tiempo juntas.

Se puede decir que era la persona más encantadora del mundo. Tenía 17 años de edad, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, piel de un color entre morena y blanca, era alta y flaca, cabello entre castaño y dorado, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, las puntas eran un poco enroscadas, era la chica perfecta. Interiormente era bondadosa, era muy tierna, algo despistada, inocente, tenía un gran corazón, a pesar de todo el dolor que había enfrentado, nunca dejo de tener un corazón invaluable para volverse una persona de corazón frío, no existía persona como ella, perdonaba aunque le hicieran daño, aunque la hicieran sufrir como a nadie, ella si que era una persona muy valiosa, no existía rencor en su corazón.

Sakura bajaba por las escaleras iba a la sala que le daba a la salida del palacio iba a pasear junto a su prima Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron.

-¡Hola!- dijo la princesa muy contenta -¿Hay postre?-.

-¡Oh alteza!- saludo con una leve reverencia-¿Por supuesto, que desea?

-Primero le voy a pedir que no se incline por favor, solo cuando no este nadie de mi familia- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa es su cara –Y deseo, si usted puede, un trozo de torta-dijo Sakura un poco hambrienta.

-Pero prin…- no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Sakura la interrumpió- No, no, no nada de peros- dijo la joven –De acuerdo Sakura, ya le digo a la joven que se lo traiga-Dijo la señora, mientras que la princesa llevaba una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes alteza aquí le dejo su postre- Dijo la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias- y esta le respondió con una sonrisa muy amable.

Estaban paseando y en eso Sakura tropezó con un joven.

-Discúlpeme-dijo apenada la princesa.

-No hay cuidado-Dijo secamente.

Sakura se lo quedo observando un rato, le había llamado mucho la atención, pues se veía serio pero era muy lindo tenia los ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro muy claro, era alto, pero ¡en que rayos pensaba!, ella no podía enamorarse ¡jamás!.

Pasaron los días y Sakura no se podía sacar de la cabeza al joven, ¿que era lo que sentía?

-No, no, no- Decía la joven, que mas confundida no podría estar-¿Qué me sucede?-dijo algo confundida- Ya se solo son impresiones-dijo.

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien toco la puerta…

-Adelante-dijo animada.

-Buenos días su alteza, le vine a decir que su madre la espera abajo-dijo la joven del otro día.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la joven.

-A su orden- respondió la joven.

Sakura bajó tal y como su madre le había mandado a decir.

Cuando bajo se encontró con un muchacho pues parecía de la realeza por su vestimenta y aspecto.

-Hola-saludo animadamente la joven –Mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Princesa Sakura, un gusto conocerla-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia al igual que la joven.

-Sakura, el es Lord Eriol Hiragüisawa, tu prometido-Dijo su padre.

-¡QUE!-dijo-¡No me pueden hacer esto!-dijo gritando, evitando llorar.

Salió corriendo desesperadamente y se tropezó con el muchacho de antes que había visto en la calle cuando salió de visita solo que no le vio la cara quien quedo pasmado al ver la expresión de la joven princesa.

-Señorita ¿Qué le sucede?-dijo preocupado cuando logro alcanzarla.

-Nada, no se preocupe ya regreso al castillo si eso es lo que le ha pedido mi madre-dijo llorando, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza recostada de la silla tapando esta con sus brazos.

-No esa no es la razón por la que vine, yo he llegado hasta aquí porque, porque, porque…-trataba de decir algo pero le salían las palabras ¿Qué tenía?

-No se preocup…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando se voltio a ver, lo primero que se encontró con los hermosos ojos de ese joven, ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento?

-Y-y-yo lo siento mucho-dijo apenado pues se encontraba en el suelo, al lado del banco donde se encontraba la princesa, ¡casi abrazándola!, pues la tenia entre sus brazos consolándola.

-No, no se preocupe yo soy la que debe preocuparse, porque si mis, mis padres me vieran por acá me matarían-dijo exagerando.

-Escuche, no la voy a dejar ir, hasta que me diga que es lo que le pasa, no vine hasta acá para verla así pues yo vine porque, porque, porque ¡Me preocupo!-dijo casi gritando esto último.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa secándose sus lágrimas-Por preocuparse por mi-dijo mientras se levantaba y le dio al joven un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el se quedara pasmado, sin palabras y pues su cara estaba totalmente roja, parecía un tomate- ¡Adiós! Y gracias por todo-dijo las joven.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace ya unos minutos, ya que tenía tiempo caminando, se iba a ir al castillo pero se termino desviando hacia otro lugar.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? Eso fue, eso fue…-se pregunto-Hay ya no pienses mas estupideces- se dijo a si misma-Pero es que…- se dijo- Hay no, no puedes estar pensando eso, no yo no puedo…-pero no termino ya que se vio interrumpida.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto su prima que se le acababa de encontrar.

-Acaso… ¿Algún encuentro romántico?- dijo su prima.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos pretendes?- grito la chica- Como puedes pensar eso, yo no podría, yo nunca haría eso- dijo muy apenada.

-De acuerdo como digas, pero te observare- dijo sin aguantarse la risa.


	2. Un sueño

**Capitulo II**

**Un Sueño**

-¡Sakura!-Grito su padre.

Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño.

Su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada. Pero ¿Por qué había soñado con ese joven? Tan solo lo había visto una vez y ya se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¡Escúchame muchachita! ¿Qué fue ese escándalo que has provocado abajo?-.

-Y-y-yo no, no se que decir- dijo muy apenada- Pero es que no me pienso casar con ese tipo- dijo con rabia.

-Ese no es ningún tipo como le dices tú el es Lord Eriol Hiragüisawa.- Dijo muy agitado.

-Pero padre yo me pienso casar con ese tal Lord Hiragüisawa, yo jamás lo llegare a amar -Dijo la princesa.

-Esto lo dejaremos para otro momento, pero no pienses que lo dejare pasar por alto-Y se fue.

Pasaron días y la princesa no dejaba de pensar en su sueño, estaba en su cuarto pensando un poco acerca de lo que le acababa de pasar,los días le parecían eternos no le quería ver la cara a su padre, estaba muy furiosa, sin embargo algo la mantenía feliz no sabia que era pero simplemente la mantenía muy feliz.

Bajo de repente y se le ocurrió pasear para despejar su mente, en el camino se topo con ese extraño en el que no podía dejar de pensar, tropezó con el y el tomo su delicada mano para que no se cayera.

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención- Dijo el joven

-No se preocupe, yo tampoco quise tropezarme ¿Y usted quien es?- dijo la princesa.

-Yo soy Syaoran Li- dijo- Mucho gusto y ¿usted lady?- se expreso sin emoción alguna.

-¡Eh! Lord Li ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto– dijo haciendo una reverencia - Un gusto conocerlo- sonrió.

-Princesa, mil honores en conocerla- dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que ella lo hizo. ¿Qué hace usted por acá alteza?- dijo el joven.

-Yo solo paseaba- dijo.

-Pues me parece muy bien, ya que mi padre y yo íbamos a ir al palacio real mañana- dijo el muchacho.

-Así que ustedes eran la visita de mañana, espero volverlo a ver mañana- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, bien no se ilusione mucho- dijo secamente, lo que hizo que la princesa se enfadara.

-Pero ¿que rayos esta pensando?- dijo alarmada –Para que hacer eso, a demás ya yo tengo un prometido- dijo la muchacha llena de ira.

-Bien, pero se que usted no lo ama- dijo viéndola fijamente, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara.

-Pues, yo, yo, yo, por supuesto que no lo amo, pero aún así le tome mucho cariño- dijo mintiendo.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, pero no es suficiente el cariño, para casarse hay que amar a alguien ¿no le parece?, a demás, ni siquiera usted se cree eso, en sus ojos se nota que ni siquiera un sentimiento de afecto siente por el ¿cierto?- dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

-Pues, claro, claro, que, que, que…- pero no podía mentir, era muy mala haciendo eso.

-Vamos, sabe que no puedes mentir, ya lo descubrí, a mi no me pueden mentir tan fácilmente- dijo riendo, lo que hizo que esta se enfadara y se pusiera más colorada de lo que estaba.

-No seguiré discutiendo contigo- le reclamo.

-De acuerdo, has lo que quieras- dijo secamente.

-¡Ush! Si guerra quieras, ¡guerra tendrás!- dijo.

-De acuerdo niña tonta- dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que Sakura se quedara como una tonta ya que nadie la dejaba callada.

Esta con toda la furia del mundo se marcho sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando ya había llegado al palacio ignoro a todos, en el momento en que su prima se dio cuenta, salio corriendo hacia ella para ver lo que le pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

-No, no ocurre nada- dijo secamente, estaba demasiado molesta como para hablar, aunque sea su prima hermana quien le hablara.

-Oh, vamos sabes que te conozco a la perfección, se que te sucede algo- dijo mas preocupada.

-¡No me sucede nada!-grito la princesa.

-Dime, no me voy a ir si no me dices- dijo molesta, su prima siempre le comentaba todo lo que le pasaba.

-¡Hay!-dijo-Esta bien te contare-le dijo al fin.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto enigmática.

-¿Te recuerdas con la persona que me tropecé el otro día?-Preguntó y esta asintió-Bueno, hoy me lo he vuelto a encontrar, me dijo que vendría mañana, una vez que nos conocimos, pero es que es un tonto, hizo que me quedara en vergüenza allá afuera, hasta le tuve que declarar la guerra, y el tan tranquilo como si no fuera nada-dijo ella llena de furia, recordando lo que había pasado. Por otra parte su prima se estaba muriendo de la risa, su prima estaba tan enfadada que ya empezaba a salirle humo por los oídos.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto mas molesta aún.

-Es que te vez muy graciosa, estas demasiado furiosa, pero-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- si le declaraste la guerra ¿Qué le harás mañana cuando nos venga a visitar al palacio?-dijo Tomoyo.

-No lo se, lo debo pensar-dijo- Pero mañana parte de mi plan estará completo-dijo mientras que en ese instante una risa diabólica se formaba es sus labios, lo que hizo que su prima se asustara ya que jamás había visto a su prima así, pues en verdad que no le agradaba para nada ese muchacho.

En ese momento su prima se recordó de algo que había escuchado, lo cuál le preocupo ya que eso impediría el buen funcionamiento del plan de Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura viendo la cara de preocupación de su prima.

-Es que me acabo de recordar de lo que escuche cuando no estabas- dijo preocupándose más.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- dijo tornándose preocupada.

-Es que, cuando no estabas escuche que tus padres estaban conversando y dijeron que vendría nuestra familia y tu prometido a pasar el día en el palacio en la cuál también va a estar ese tal Lord Syaoran Li y su familia, pues al parecer su familia es muy amiga de tus padres- dijo muy preocupada.

-¡Que! Es decir que ¿si le hago una pequeña broma a ese niño estará mi sentencia de muerte más asegurada que mi compromiso?- dijo alarmada.

-Así es- dijo resignada.

-Entonces hay que ser discretos y elaborar muy bien el plan, y ya que van a pasar todo el día será magnifico el numeral de bromas que le haremos- dijo dibujando de nuevo una sonrisa mas diabólica aún.

-Así es, te apoyo prima- dijo ilusionada.

-Ya verás Li, me vengare de ti- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Por otra parte en el palacio de la familia real Li.

-Esa niña- dijo el joven-Si que es atolondrada- dijo el joven. En un momento llego a sonrojarse por algo que había recordado.

_-"Aún no entiendo porque tuve ese sueño, con esa niña, es una testaruda, sin embargo, no entiendo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella"-_pensó.

-¡Syaoran!- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Eh?-dijo-¡Ah! Hola Mei Ling - dijo secamente, regresando a la realidad, pues cuando pensaba era como si lo atraparan.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-No, ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Porque tengo rato llamándote y tu metido en tu mundo, quien sabrá en que rayos te la pasas pensando….-hizo una corta pausa y le volvió a hablar- ¿No será que hay una persona que no te deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella?-dijo su prima. Había dado en el punto correcto, pues su primo lo que hizo fue ponerse como un tomate, en eso Mei Ling se echo a reír.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo muy enfadado.

-Claro, últimamente te e visto en el país tuyo demasiado y eso me lleva a la conclusión que acabo de sacar-dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo mas enfadado aún.

-Hay pero primo, ¿nunca te piensas enamorar?-dijo- Eso es hermoso, al igual que ser querido por otra persona- dijo ilusionada.

-Jamás lo haré, nunca me enamoraré, ¡no me quiero enamorar! ¡Nunca!- dijo ya demasiado enfadado como para hablar, sacó a su prima por la fuerza y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Jamás me enamoraré- dijo entrecortadamente, pues una lágrima llena de tristeza se asomo por su cara.

Se quedo pensando por largas horas, pues mañana iba a ser un largo día, debía estar todo el día en el palacio, en el hogar de la princesa quien tanto odiaba, pero a parte de eso, ¿Qué era lo otro que sentía cuando la veía?

Continuara…

Hulas espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews please! . D jojojo

Si dejan mas de 5 reviews la continuare y de paso ya tengo mas capitulos escritos! Tengan paciencia conmigo que las cosas se me estan poniendo duras!... TT


	3. Dulce venganza o Eso creo

**III Capitulo**

**Dulce venganza**

**Y un nuevo enemigo**

Ya era de mañana y los familiares de Sakura estaban llegando. Estaba saludando contentamente a sus primos, primas, tíos y tías y por supuesto a ¡sus abuelos!, ella los apreciaba demasiado.

En eso llega Lord Eriol a saludar a la princesa.

-Buenos días princesa mía- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano.

-Buenos días Lord Eriol- dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Oh! No me llame así, solo dígame Eriol- dijo sonriendo.

-No, yo prefiero llamarlo como lo he hecho, por lo menos por los momentos- dijo odiosamente.

En un lugar un poco apartado un muchacho reía sin consuelo. Se acerco un momento y toco el hombro de la princesa para que volteara.

-Justamente la persona que más quería ver, ha llegado- dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa, no era tierna, era misteriosa, y un brillo en sus ojos lo acompañaba.

-Veo que ya se conocen- dice el rey acompañado de su mejor amigo el padre de Syaoran, que acaban de llegar-¡Que maravilla!- dijo el rey amigo del padre de Sakura.

-Si, lastimablemente nos conocemos que desgracia ¿verdad?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso- dijo Syaoran.

-Veo que no se llevan bien- dijo el padre de Li riendo.

-Padre, como puede decir eso, nosotros nos llevamos demasiado bien ¿Verdad Kinomoto? Mejor amiga- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si claro, como digas mejor amigo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sus padres se alejaron e iban conversando.

-Será un poco difícil que se relacionen ¿No te parece Hien? – pregunto el padre de Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no, solo será cuestión de tiempo Fujitaka esos dos- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Terminarán enamorados, ellos, cuando se miran a parte de ese odio que desean reflejar, hay otra cosa, quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero cuando mi hijo miro a tu hija, esos dos se sonrojaron pero es que fue solo instante y nadie se dio cuenta y a parte como te decía cuando se miran hay un brillo extraño en ellos, ya verás, esos dos… Terminaran enamorados- Dijo complacido el rey Hien.

-Pero mi hija esta comprometida, ella no ama a Lord Eriol, pero no podemos hacer nada, eso fue un trato que hicimos hace muchos años atrás cuando nuestros hijos nacieron-Dijo tristemente- No sabes cuanto me gustaría que ella estuviera con tu hijo, se que el es especial-dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo el rey Hien.

Por otra parte sus madres conversaban alegremente, eran muy buenas amiga al igual que sus esposos lo eran, solo que sus hijos no se agradaban para nada.

-Que triste que nuestros hijos se llevan mal ¿verdad?- le comento Nadeshiko a la madre de Syaoran.

-Si, tienes razón, nosotros que somos tan buenos amigos y nuestros hijos no se quieren ver ni de frente- dijo triste la madre de Li.

-Mi hija no es feliz con su prometido y no podemos hacer nada- dijo tristemente- En ella se nota que va a ser muy difícil que se quieran, pero como ella es una persona muy hermosa y bondadosa Eriol no tiene mucho problema con eso- dijo finalmente Nadeshiko.

-Tienes mucha razón Sare, eso es una lastima- dijo triste Ieran.

-Pero bueno, eso no lo puedo cambiar, entonces hablemos de otro tema- dijo Nadeshiko.

-Si, tienes razón, y con respecto a lo del otro tema-hizo una corta pausa y siguió- ¿Cómo haremos para que nuestros hijos se lleven bien?-dijo Ieran.

-No tengo idea, a demás, no los podemos obligar para que se agraden, fuera malo si Syaoran fuera el prometido de Sakura, pero como no lo es, no los podemos obligar- Dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el jardín Sakura discutía con Syaoran.

-No, tu eres la culpable de todo esto-dijo Syaoran mirando la mancha en su traje.

-No lo es, ya te dije que fue un accidente- mintió.

-Vamos, sabes que lo has hecho intencionalmente- dijo Syaoran, estaba a punto de estallar.

-No, te dije que no- volviendo a mentir.

-Bien si no lo has hecho intesionalmente, yo si lo haré- dijo Syaoran.

-¿Qué har…- pero no termino de hablar ya que Li le había echado un vaso de jugo en su hermoso vestido-¿Cómo te atreves?-le grito.

-Todo fue por tu culpa- dijo molesto-Si no me hubieras manchado yo no te hubiera manchado- dijo aun más molesto.

-¡Tonto!-dijo-¡Te odio!- le declaro.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto?- Dijo fingiendo estar dolido- ¿Pues sabes?- hizo una corta pausa- ¡Yo también te odio!-dijo estallando de la rabia.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo molesto el padre de Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos contestaba se estaban dando la espalda.

-Pregunte que ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?- dijo mas molesto aún.

-Bien, ya que nadie responde y supongo que han peleado, les ordeno que se disculpen- dijo el Rey Hien.

-Eso jamás- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si no haces eso Syaoran no habrán más prácticas de artes marciales ni con tu espada-Dijo Hien- Y Alena no saldrás mas con tus amigas a pasear si no te disculpas-dijo Fujitaka.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Claro que podemos- dijo el rey Fujitaka-Sakura -dijo para que se disculpara.

-Disculpa-dijo en susurro.

-Sakura dale la mano- dijo su padre.

-No, ni en sueños-dijo-A este no lo quiero volver a ver- dijo muy molesta.

-Pues Hien y yo lo estábamos pensando y ya que se odian tendrán que hacerse muy bueno amigos así que una semana te quedaras en su palacio y otra semana el se quedara en nuestro palacio y eso no terminara hasta que se hagan amigos-reclamó el rey Hien.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos atormentados.

-Pues si, a demás parecen dos niños peleándose por un dulce- dijo soltando una gran carcajada Hien.

-Ni en sueño padre, no conviviré con esta niña tonta, torpe y llorona-dijo odiosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Sakura- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo escandalizada.

-¡Syaoran discúlpate ahora mismo con la princesa!- le reclamó su padre.

-¡No!- le grito.

-Bien ya que ninguno de los dos desean disculparse, con más razón convivirán juntos- les reclamó el padre de Sakura.

-Bien, pues que vaya buscando donde esconderse, ya que su vida será un infierno-dijo Sakura.

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente Syaoran.

-Cuanto te odio- dijo en susurro Sakura.

-Lo compartimos amada mía- dijo Syaoran sacando de quicio a Sakura.

-Mañana empieza el traslado de las cosas de Syaoran al palacio y sus habitaciones estarán juntas y las cosas tuyas para el palacio de mi querido amigo Hien para cuando te toque dormir allá-dijo Fujitaka.

-Si, claro- Dijo Hien- Será maravilloso- dijo.

-Li mejor te alejas de mí porque yo no voy a estar contigo- Le dijo Sakura.

-Kinomoto anda a ver que hacer porque no vas a soportar ni un segundo a mi lado, será como si estuvieras en el infierno- dijo maléficamente Syaoran.

-¡Ja! Mira todo lo que sufro-dijo sarcásticamente- El que vas a sufrir eres ¡tú!-dijo Sakura finalmente.


	4. Disculpas TT

Disculpen

Disculpen por no actualizar!!TT es que lo que pasa es que tenia muchos examenes y yo esperaba que en semana santa podia pasar los capitulos que tengo escritos!(porque desde que empece el fic no suelto el cuaderno donde lo escribo y luego lo paso a la compu) los examenes me estaban ahogando ( espero que ahora pueda subir capitulos pronto porque tengo varios capitulos escritos en un cuaderno solo que no los e pasado a la compu...

Adelanto del proximo capitulo...

-Pero es que aún no entiendo que rayos es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca- se quedo pensando un rato, trataba de dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, esos ojos esos mares esmeraldas, en los que podía navegar hasta perderse,por eso la odiaba tanto- Cuanto de odio- pensó y en eso se quedo dormido.


End file.
